happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shakes, Rattles and Rolly
Shakes, Rattles and Rolly is a HTFF Episode where Shakes, Rattles and Rolly get stuck together. Episode Roles Starring * Shakes * Rattles * Rolly Featuring * Lumpy * Pop * Cub Plot The episode starts on a bus driving through the desert, with Lumpy driving it. Rolly is seen sitting in the very back and Pop is seen sitting near the front with Cub and Rattles on his lap. Cub suddenly pukes and POp sighs before going to take care of the mess. While Pop is distracted, Rattles crawls off his lap and towards the back of the bus. Meanwhile, Lumpy spots a train crossing with the lights goign off, but thinks he cant make it and steps on the gas. Unfortunately, only the front half of the bus makes it on the tracks before trai comes and hits it, tearing the bus in half and killing Pop, Cub and Lumpy. When the train totally passes, Rolly skates out the the reaming half of the bus with bits of glass in her face and Rattles in her hand. With the bus unusable, Rolly sighs and begins skating down the long road. The sun is then shown setting until is only halfway in the sky, and Rolly is then shown to still be in the desert now very tired and Rattles is crying in her arms. The sound of crying alerts Shakes, who is in the middle of the desert looking for gold and he slithers over to Rolly and she quickly tells him what happened. Slither nods and quickly pick sup Rattles with his tale and rocks him gently till he falls asleep. The sun is then shown setting all the way and then rising and then setting several times as days pass and the trio are shown again, all three thin from lack of food and so dehydrated that Rattles can't even cry anymore. Shakes' stomach growls and he looks at Rolly and Rattles and sees them both of food. Out of hunger, he quickly bites Rolly, who screams but quickly drops dead due to Shakes venom. The screen fades out and then back in to show that Shakes now has a large bulge in him from eating Rolly, and he also carrying Rattles on his back. Suddenly, Shakes spots the town in the distance and looks back at Rattles, only to see he has staved to death. Shakes knocks Rattles body of his back and then quickly slithers towards town. He soon reaches it and happily wraps himself around a tree, only to let out a scream as it revealed the town was only a mirage and he actually just wrapped himself around a cactus. As Shakes bleeds to death, the screen pans to show the real town on the other side of a large sand dune. End Tag "The Sands Of Time Wear Away All" Deaths # Lumpy, Cub and Pop are killed when a train hits their bus. # Rolly is killed by Shakes' venom. # Rattles starves to death. # Shakes bleeds to death. Injuries # Rolly's face is stabbed with shards of glass. # Shakes is stabbed by cactus needles. Trivia * The episode title is the name of all the starring characters. * The episode title is also a reference to the song title "Shake, Rattle and Roll" * All the starring roles are fanon characters will the featuring roles are canon characters. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 71 Episodes